Wise words
by RavenFire2908
Summary: A little girl finds the demon titan outside the tower.


**Summary:** A little girl finds the demon titan outside the tower.

 **Wise Words**

She was sitting alone at the pier. Her teammates were home doing their own stuff, but the demon titan was ready for some air. She went to the empty pier and sat at the edge of it, her legs dangling over the edge as she thought. Her mind kept wandering to the battle they had that day.

A teen had decided that it was a good idea to insult the team that just saved his life from Cinderblock. She had used her magic since it was no way either would make it to him in time, but when he was safe from harm.

" _You're that evil demon! Crap, get away from me you monster!"_

Then he ran away. After they had taken down Cinderblock, the team had tried to comfort Raven. They knew she was strong enough to take an insult or two, but still. They knew she had taken a lot of it, no matter how much good she did, she couldn't live down the events that happened with Trigon. Monster, demon, was something she could handle, but when they called her evil, she could break.

Evil. She knew it was still inside her, lurking under her skin clawing at her soul. But she knew it was nothing she could do about it, she had evil in her blood. And nobody seem to forget it.

"Are you Raven?" Raven's head snapped up as she looked over her shoulder. A little girl stood a few feet away from her, she looked about eight years old. The girl had long blond hair with bright green eyes.

"Um… Yes…" Raven muttered. She thought the girl would run away after her answer, but she didn't. Instead she sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about my brother." She said.

"Brother?"

"You saved him today and he called you evil. Saving someone isn't evil." Raven raised an eyebrow at the girl. "And since he isn't going to thank you, I wanted to thank you for him." The girl smiled.

"Um… Okay, it's my job I don't need a thank you."

"But you do." The girl insisted. "You're the most underrated Titan." She threw her hands in the air. "You're the strongest, wisest, selfless, smartest, coolest, beautiful, Titan there is!"

"What? No, I may be smart, but if I were to judge I would say, Starfire holds the strength and beauty. Robin would be the selfless one. Cyborg is pretty smart himself. And Beast boy is way more popular." Raven muttered.

"There is the problem." Raven looked at her. "You're not giving yourself enough credit."

"I ended the world, I almost killed everyone because I thought nothing would stop my father." Raven sniffed at the memory.

"But you stopped it, if _you_ didn't do that, we wouldn't be sitting here talking."

Raven thought for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Lisa." She smiled. "And about the other things, yes, Starfire is strong and beautiful but you hold a different kind of beauty, you have a strong mind, I have seen you battle on TV and I saw you battle that slime thing a year ago, you're smart." The girl turned and took Raven's hand, like she was afraid she would leave. "You're not like your team, they're the happy sunshine people, but you show that not everything in the dark is evil or a monster."

Lisa continued. "You're selfless, I have seen you more than once throw yourself into danger, even fatal danger, but you didn't care. All you cared about was saving someone you didn't even know, someone who maybe even didn't deserve to be saved."

Raven smiled a little.

"I stopped being afraid of the monster under my bed because of you. You _are_ my favorite titan after all."

"I am?" Raven was almost shocked at this, small girls always wanted Starfire as their favourite.

"Yeah. You also have magic, that's cool. You just don't get enough credit for your work." Lisa said. "Also, I wanted to thank you myself, not only for my stupid brother. But I have always looked up to you, my classmates bully me because I like you more than Starfire. They call me minion to the demon, but then I remember you. You have gotten so many comments about you being evil that it's the only thing people know about you, but you're not. You're misunderstood."

Raven laughed a little. "You know, I think that you're pretty wise yourself. I have never heard anyone say that to me, well, all but one but he was mean man."

Lisa frowned. "What?! Someone got to you?" She growled.

"Did you hear about the dragon that bursted out of the tower?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, you took it down."

"But I also released him. He sweet talked me into doing it, I know better now, but it still kinda hurt." Raven sighed.

"What a dummy." Raven choked on her breath as she heard that. "I see why you fell for it, I think anyone would fall for that, but you're okay." Lisa smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They sat in silence for a while just looking and listening to the sea. "Why are you here anyways?" Raven asked.

"I was passing by on my way to the fair, when I saw you here. You looked sad and then I remember that you saved my brother's life and I thought 'if he's not going to thank you, I will.'."

"You were going to the fair alone?" Raven asked as she looked at Lisa with an raised eyebrow.

"No, I went with my brother and his girlfriend, but then I lost them." She rubbed the back of her head.

"If you want, I could follow you home." Raven offered.

"Would you?" Lisa's eyes widened with joy.

"Sure." Raven rose to her feet and began to walk next to Lisa back to the city.

After a few minutes of walking, Lise said. "You know Raven, sometimes I wish I was as strong as you. You stand up to so much."

"I think you're just as strong, Lisa." Raven looked down at her. "You said you were being bullied, right?" Lisa nodded. "Standing against it and defending someone who can't defend themselves is strong." Lisa nodded.

"Could I ask for a favour?"

Raven raised a teasing eyebrow. "Sure."

 **xXx**

"Look it's the minion to that demon!" A boy yelled after the blond little girl as she made her way towards the school's gate.

"Yeah! Where are you going, back to the cult?" A girl mocked.

Lisa didn't answer to them.

"Why can't you just be normal and like Starfire, she's the cool one." Another girl said.

Lisa looked at the girl. "You like Starfire because of your reasons, I like Raven because of mine." She said as calm as possible.

"But it's not normal… I mean, she's not pretty. She's just a demon."

"Why don't you say that to her face?" Lisa teased as she had noticed a blue cloak flying by.

"Maybe I will." The girl stomped on the ground and crossed her arms.

"Good, because now is your chance." Lisa pointed to the blue cloaked girl coming towards her. "Hey, Raven. Thank you for picking me up."

Raven smiled. "It's no problem, Lisa."

Lisa turned to the bullies that had their jaws lying on the ground. "What?" Lisa asked.

"That's Raven…" The boy pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Lisa crossed her arms over her chest. "She's my friend." Lisa smiled. "Come on, Raven. I think they need to pick up their jaws again." Lisa laughed as she took Raven's hand and lead her out the school yard. "Thank you, Raven. You're the best." Lisa hugged her leg.

"I shouldn't allow you to do this, but I'll deal with Robin later." Raven laughed.

Back in the school yard, the three bullies had become extremely jealous. Even though they still likes Starfire and the boy liked Robin. Having the superhero pick them up from school was a dream for them, one that Lisa had somehow achieved.

"That is so unfair!" One of the girls screamed.

"How did she even?" The other asked.

The boy was simply speechless.

One thing was for sure, Lisa was now too good to be bullied.

 **xXx**

 **I felt like this… Was it good?**


End file.
